The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that is capable of sewing an embroidery pattern, and to a non-transitory computer-readable medium that stores a sewing machine control program.
Sewing machines are known that are capable of sewing embroidery patterns. For example, a sewing machine is known that displays on a display an embroidery frame that can be used for sewing an embroidery pattern that has been selected by a user. Specifically, the sewing machine is provided with three types of embroidery frames of different sizes. From among the three types of embroidery frames of different sizes, the sewing machine displays on the display an embroidery frame that can be used for sewing the embroidery pattern that has been selected by the user. The displaying on the display of the embroidery frame that can be used makes it possible for the user to know which of the embroidery frames is appropriate for sewing the embroidery pattern.